The Bender and the Alchemist
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Two years have passed since Ed passed through to the world of bending- and away from his brother, and he has wasted no time trying to find his way home. When he meets Aang and the gang, they do what they can to help, but things get a little crazy when they discover some pretty dark truths about the world and some conspiracies within the War. (Cover temporary: I need one with both)
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I'm back and writing stories! This is just a prologue, something I wrote to get you interested. Everything really starts on the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!_

 **Prologue**

Ed looked around at the town he went into and wondered if it was where he was suppose to be.

"Well, I guess this would at least be a good place to get some food," he said, folding his map up and putting it into his bag. "Maybe even a place to stay for the night."

He started to walk towards what looked like a bar and hoped he could find some reasonably priced food, which he did.

"Hey, do you know if there's a place I can stay for the night?" He asked the guy in charge.

The guy looked at him, curiously. "Traveler?" he asked.

"Something like that," Ed replied. "Do you know anything about Wan Shi Tong's Library?"

The guy laughed. "Only that it's completely a myth. Sorry, kid, but if you're looking for that Library, you're in for a wild goose chase."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," he replied, "but I have to try anyway."

Ed was clenching his fists together as he remembered everything that had happened to him and all of the reasons he had to find that Library.

"Well, if you're dead set on getting to that Library, you're going to have to cross the the Si Wong Desert," the guy behind the bar said. "You'd be signing up for a death wish, though. Not many people have crossed it and lived, not to mention the sandbenders and merchants who live out there."

Ed started to get up as he said "It wouldn't be my first deathwish. Now, didn't you say that there was a place I could stay the night?"

"Yeah, out back. There's a shed you can sleep in."

"Isn't that the same place you let the Avatar and his friends stay?" said a man on the other end of the bar.

Ed didn't hear the response as he had already made his way around back.

 _I have to find it...Alphonse, Winry. I'm coming home._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"I thought this was suppose to be an Oasis," said Katara, looking at a dried up town that had nothing but a block of ice in the center.

"Heh," said Aang, unsure, "must be under new management…"

"Gee, I guess management would change after a hundred years," said Sokka in his usual sarcastic mood.

"Noooo, you think?" Toph said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look, maybe we can get some food over there," Katara said, leading the way past the block of melting ice and into a small hut surrounded by Sandbenders.

None of them were really sure about the Sandbenders, but they hadn't done anything to them, at least not yet, so they just uneasily walked by as one of them spat into the ground while watching them walked inside.

The inside was more promising than the outside. People were sitting at a bar and at tables with drinks made of cut fruit in coconut shells.

"Katara, I have to say, you reallllyyy know how to pick a vacation spot," said Toph more sarcastically than usual.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad," said Aang as he got himself a fruit drink, but just before he could take a sip he bumped into someone, making him spill it all over his shirt and onto the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said, looking up at Aang from the ground of the hut.

"Whoops, sorry," said Aang, apologetically as he reached a hand out to help him up.

"Ahh, I guess it was partly my fault too," the boy said back to him, taking his hand to let Aang help him up.

"Hey, no worries. Look, I can clean it right off," he said as he worked his airbending to blow the drink off of him...and onto the stranger he had just helped up.

"Uh, HEY!" he said, starting to get really frustrated. "Ahh, dammit, now I'm covered in juice!"

"Way to go, Twinkle Toes. You managed to get him on the ground and then covered in the juice you were wearing," said Toph as she grinned and laughed in her head.

But before Aang could spit out another apology, there was a man studying him to his other side. He was too close for comfort for sure, but Aang didn't move. He just looked over at the man.

"Oh, wow! An Airbender! You truly are a living relic!" He said, taking notes as he studied.

"Uh, I guess," Aang managed to fumble out as he looked over at the guy he had just blown juice on.

"Tell me, what was your culture's primary agricultural product?"

Aang had no idea what to say. "Does pie count as an agricultural product?"

"Interesting," said the weird guy as he wrote down everything Aang said. "That's one for the journal!"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? I'm Professor Zei, head of Anthropology at the University in Ba Sing Se."

"You're from Ba Sing Se?" said Katara.

"Yes! I've been a Professor there for many years now, and I've devoted myself to learning everything there is to know."

"You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you? Ours is a little dated," said Sokka, showing them his old map they had found.

"Of course, here you go," he said, pulling it out of his bag and hanging it to Sokka, who promptly opened it up on a nearby table to look at.

They all took a moment to look at the Professor's map.

"Wow," said Katara, "you sure have made a lot of trips out into the desert."

"Indeed," replied the Professor. "I've gone out there many a time in search of Wong Shi Tong's Library."

The stranger lifted his head up at the mention of the Library.

"What do you know about the Library?" he asked, coming up to the Professor.

"Only that it has a vast amount of knowledge, more than any other collection or Library in the world.

"Including information related to the Spirit World," said the stranger under his breath, but it was just loud enough that Aang could hear him. He was surprised to hear this guy mention the spirit world.

Aang didn't have time to ask him about it though, because Sokka was already talking about going to the Library.

"Aang, this could be our big break," Sokka said, excited. "We really need some intel on the Fire Nation, and what a better place than the Library that has information on everything in the world? I've chosen my mini vacation, and I say we go to Wong Shi Tong's Library."

"There's a problem with that," said the Professor, getting everyone's attention. "I've journeyed into the desert many a time, taking many different routes and paths and ways, but I have never been able to actually find the Library. We have to be careful going out into the desert too. You never know what could happen out there."

"I think I have a solution," said Sokka. "You've never searched for it from the skies, have you?"

"Is that even possible?" asked the Professor.

"It is when you have a flying Sky Bison," Aang replied.

The Professor's face lit up with excitement. "You mean...you actually have one?"

"If you guys are going to the Library, count me in," said the stranger. "I've been looking for that Library for weeks now, and I've almost run out of options. I bet navigating a desert from the sky is a lot easier than on foot."

Everyone looked at each other, unsure about this stranger.

"Who are you, exactly?" asked Aang as he looked at this strange guy with golden hair and eyes.

He had a serious face full of determination as he looked into Aang's eyes. "Just call me Ed."

Aang looked at his friends for approval.

"It's whatever you think, Aang. I trust your judgement," said Katara, though she seemed a little unsure. Toph and Sokka nodded their heads in agreement.

Aang thought about it for a moment. He didn't know what this guy wanted with information on the Spirit world, but he seemed pretty determined and though he came off as a little rough around the edges, Aang's instincts and judgement of character told him that he was a good guy.

 _I'll just have to keep an eye on him…_ Aang thought to himself. _I don't think he has bad intentions, but even if his intentions aren't bad, it doesn't mean it could turn out good for the Spirit World._

"I don't have a problem with it," said Aang, reaching out his hand to greet him. "I'm Aang."

The stranger accepted his handshake, where Aang immediately noticed something was off with his hand. It was so hot through the gloves, at least hotter than human flesh should be.

"I'm Ed, Edward Elric."

* _Well, that's the end of the first Chapter. Reviews and favs are appreciated; I'm a lover of feedback :) Thanks!_


	3. Chapter Two

_*Hope you guys liked the last chapter! We're about to go into more detail about Ed and where in the story he is, but you're not going to get the full picture yet. I'll tell you, though, that he's about 18 in this story, so he's also a bit taller. Still too short for his age, but taller than he was when he was 15 or 16. It's suppose to kinda replace the Conqueror of Shamballa where Ed went through the portal of truth to save Alphonse and wound up in a different world. So, he's a little more mature and he's spent about two years in this world. That's all I'm going to say about it though. You'll have to find out the rest from the story!_

 **Chapter Two**

Flying on Oppa was a new experience for both the Professor and Edward. While the Professor was quite excited, Ed was skeptical.

"So, you're telling me that we are about to get on that giant fluff monster and fly across the desert?" he said, looking at Oppa and then over to Aang. "Ha, you're joking, right?"

"No, they most definitely are not," said the Professor. "Sky Bison are ancient creatures that existed over a hundred years ago, and this must be the last of its kind! They were known for being a huge part of the air nomads culture."

"It's not possible," said Edward as he walked over to Oppa. "This thing must weigh about five thousand pounds give or take. He's too big. He had no wings, nothing to get him up in the air, so forget having anything that could actually keep him up there. If this thing could fly, it would defy every scientific law of physics known to mankind."

"Science, now that's my kind of guy!" said Sokka as he remembered his first experience with Oppa.

"It's not about Laws and Physics," said Aang, jumping off of Oppa and going over to Ed. "It's Airbending."

"Trust me, Ed," said Sokka from up in the saddle, "I was skeptical about it too when I first met them, but I promise you he really does fly."

"We've traveled the world on Oppa," said Katara. "He's taken us as far as across the world from north to south pole."

"And many more places," Sokka interjected.

"Look," said Aang, "I get it if you don't believe us, but this is how we travel. If you'd rather track the Library on foot it wouldn't bother me, but if you'd like to give Oppa a try, go ahead and get on."

"Yeah, and if anything, you at least wouldn't be walking. Even if Oppa didn't fly, you'd still have a ride across the desert," said Katara.

"All true," said Ed, mauling it over. "Alright, you've talked me into it."

Ed, still skeptical, started to climb onto Oppa as Katara reached out her hand to help pull him up onto the saddle.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"By the way, I don't think we had full introductions," said Katara. "I'm Katara, this is my brother, Sokka, and this is Toph."

"It's a pleasure to meet another lover of Science," said Sokka, shaking his right hand.

"Let me guess, you're the only one who can't bend anything," said Ed, slightly smirking.

Sokka looked at him in slight disbelief. "You know, that hurts."

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "It's just an observation, really. I've noticed that people who tend to lean more towards scientific understanding tend to not be benders since the people who can bend tend to want to learn all there is to know about the elements."

"So, does that mean you're not a bender since you tend to think more scientifically?" asked the Professor.

"I can't bend the elements like you guys, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Ed replied with a smirk.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Aang yelled back from the front of Oppa.

"You might wanna grab onto the saddle," said Toph.

"What?" said Ed, giving her a strange look.

"Yip yip!" said Aang, and then they were in the air and over the desert, and all the way you could hear Ed screaming as the gang laughed at him.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Ed, holding on for dear life.

"We tried to tell you," said Sokka.

Ed dared to try and look over the saddle and down to the ground.

"This is incredible!" yelled the Professor, so excited about the ride as Ed was trying to get use to the flight.

He looked down and then out. "Whoa, this is...this is actually pretty cool," he said with a smile starting to develop on his face. "I don't know how this is remotely possible, but this is actually kinda amazing."

"I told you, it's Airbending," said Aang, looking back at him.

"Airbending, hu? How come you're the only one then?" Ed asked. "I've traveled all across the Earth kingdom, and I've hardly ever heard of an Airbender."

Sokka went to whisper into his sister's ear. "Man, has this guy lived under a rock his whole life or something?"

Aang thought it was odd as well that he didn't know about the Airbenders, but with a heavy heart he said, "They were wiped out at the beginning of the war." He envisioned everything that happened, from him running away to him being in the iceberg where Katara found him. "I was the only one who survived."

"My brother and I found him in an iceberg, where he and Oppa were frozen for a hundred years," said Katara, looking from Aang to Ed. "Aang is the last hope for the world to be put back into balance."

"All of this is pretty common knowledge to everyone, though, so why don't you know about all of this?" Sokka asked, putting all eyes on Ed.

Ed looked down with grief on his face as he tried to figure out what to say. "I've heard whispers and different things about the war. Hell, I've even been to a village or two that were overrun by Fire Nation troops, but as long as they didn't bother me, I didn't bother them and they didn't seem to even care that I was there. It might be because my features tend to resemble them more with my eyes and hair."

"Yeah, I've seen some golden eyes in the fire nation before, but never as bright as yours," said Katara.

"And what's up with your hair?" asked Sokka as he lifted up his ponytail and started to play with it curiously.

"They're not common features, I know," said Ed, grabbing his hair back and pushing Sokka aside, "but that's aside the point. They never bothered me, even with my Earth Kingdom clothes, so I never really bothered them. I got what I needed and went on my way," said Ed calmly. "Lets just say that I'm not really from around here, and I try to keep to myself for the most part. I actually think this is the most I've told anyone here about me."

"So, you're not Fire Nation?" asked Katara, searching for a confirmation.

"No, I'm not. I have nothing to do with them," Ed replied. "I have my own agenda, and it has nothing to do with whatever they're wanting."

He couldn't help but think about his brother, how he would have loved to be doing this with him. He missed Alphonse more than words could describe.

"Keep an eye out, everyone," said Sokka after a moment of silence. "The Library could be anywhere. We're out in the middle of the desert now."

 _There's no turning back for me now,_ Ed thought to himself as he looked up and out into the vast desert with sand going as far as the eye could see.


	4. Chapter Three

***** _This chapter is a bit longer with a lot of information, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter Three**

They searched the desert for what seemed like hours on end with no results, but they never gave up. Every eye was scanning the sand for what could possibly be the giant Library.

"Hey, look! I think I see it!" yelled Toph, pointing straight into the desert.

Everyone got excited as they went to that side of the saddle. They looked where she was pointing, but there was nothing.

"That's what it would sound like if someone had actually _seen_ the Library," she said as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"You know," said Sokka, "it's really easy to forget that you're blind," said Sokka, making many motions in front of her as if to test her eyes.

"Whoa, wait, are you telling me this girl is blind?" said Ed in disbelief. "You didn't seem to have any trouble walking around doing things before."

"That's because I know where everything is, but I don't see with my eyes the way you do," she said. "I see with earthbending. I can feel the vibrations through the ground and I know exactly where you are and what you're doing. Of course, I can't see a Library from the back of a sky bison the way all of you can."

"That's actually really impressive that you can do that, and even more impressive that you could overcome your disability that way," Ed replied.

"I don't see it as a disability at all," said Toph. "I was born this way, so I guess I'll never know what I'm missing."

"Hey, what's that over there?" asked Aang, pointing out into the desert.

Everyone's attention turned over to where Aang was pointing.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out," said Sokka.

They fly over to it and get off of Appa, but it doesn't look like what they were looking for.

Sokka pulled out the picture for comparison. "Look, you see? The Library is huge. This is just a tower."

They all looked over at it and compared it to the picture.

Then, Ed took a look. "Wait a sec, you see that?" asked Ed, pointing to the top of the picture. "Wouldn't you say that this looks just like it?"

Sokka took a moment to compare. "I guess, but- wait, are you suggesting that-"

"Yeah, it looks like the tip of the Library," said Ed. "It's got the same design and everything."

"So...you're saying…" said Sokka.

"Yeah, this could be the Library, only it's completely covered in sand," said Ed, looking up at the tower as he took a few steps closer to it.

"How would we know for sure? I mean, it could just be a tower," said Sokka, looking back and forth between the picture and the tower before him.

"The Library is a Spirit Library, made and designed by the Spirits, specifically Wong Shi Tong," said Ed. "He brought it out to the physical world so he could expand his collection by sending out his knowledge seekers across the planet. The architecture, size, and design isn't going to be like anything you see in a man made tower. Besides, what would be the point in building a random tower out in the middle of the desert? This is it. I'm sure of it."

"You seem to know a lot about the Library and its legends," said the Professor, impressed.

"I guess you could say I've done my research," Ed replied. "We're going to need a way in…"

He went up and examined the brick that was used to build the tower, er, the Library.

"Toph, would you say that this was made of earth?" he asked, turning over to her.

She came up and put her hand on the side of the tower. "It's not something I could bend," she said."

"That's what I was afraid of," said Ed. "It was made by Spirits, so it's made of Spiritual elements, not physical."

"Wait, what?" said Aang, confused.

"If it were made of the Physical elements, Toph could bend it and make us an opening, but since it's made of Spiritual elements, we can't bend it."

"I never realized there was a difference," said Katara.

"It makes sense, though," said Aang. "That's probably why I can't use my bending when I go into the Spirit world. It's made of different elements. Hey, how did you know that?"

"Like I said, I've done my research," Ed replied, looking up at the window of the tower. "Hey, Aang, do you think you could fly up there with a rope? You could let it down and we could all climb up from there."

Aang looked at him and nodded.

Sokka went and grabbed some rope out of the saddle and handed it to Aang, who promptly took it and his glider and flew up to the window and let it down.

"Sokka, bring some more rope when you come up. We're gonna need it," said Aang as he looked at how far down the drop was. "He was right, guys! This is the Library!"

"No wonder no one was ever able to find it," said the Professor. "Everyone was always looking for the palace structure! No one would have bothered to look at a tower in the middle of the desert!"

"No one except us…" said Toph.

"Well, we're not like everyone else," said Sokka as he started to climb the rope that Aang had let down.

After Sokka reached the top, they made the rope long enough for the other side and signaled that it was okay for the next person to start climbing. The Professor was the next one to go, and as soon as he made it up Katara. Ed waited behind to make sure that everyone got up alright, and then it was Toph's turn.

"Alright, Toph, it's your turn," he said, looking over at her as she shook her head no.

"Umm no. I think I'm better off out here. Books don't really do anything for me," she said.

"Oh...right," said Ed, feeling like an idiot for forgetting about her blindness. "Just stay with the Bison then, and stay out of trouble. Sand benders are not people you wanna mess with."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Toph replied. "I can't hardly see anything with this sand being so lose."

And with that, he started climbing the rope. Aang was waiting for him at the top.

"Where's Toph?" he asked Ed.

"She doesn't do books, so she said she would rather stay out here."

Aang nodded. "I'm gonna fly down and be there to catch anyone if they fall. You okay to start the climb down?"

"Please, I've got this," he said as he flung himself over and started to ascend down the rope. "You just keep an eye on the others."

Aang grabbed his staff and started the ascent down with his airbending, just letting his created air currents carry him down.

The lower Ed got, the more amazed he was at the size and detail of the Library. From mosaics, to statues, to art and architecture, it truly was a wonder to behold and unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Finally, they had all made it down safely

"WHOA!" yelled the Professor in his excitement. "Just look at that! Oh, and that! This place truly is incredible! Just think about all of the knowledge that was put into this place!"

"There aren't a lot of people who have come into the Library, so we should consider ourselves lucky to be some of the few," said Ed.

"Where do we even begin to look?" asked Katara, and as she spoke, a large figure came from behind. It came with the appearance of an owl with black feathers and a white face. It had to of been at least 10 feet tall.

"Who dares to enter into my Library?" it asked, looking down at everyone in the group. They all looked up at the creature with dismay, even some slight terror, everyone except Ed and Aang that is.

"Are you Wong Shi Tong?" Aang asked, looking up at the creature.

"I am," said the Spirit as it turned over to Aang. "I created this Library and I have collected everything in it. This is my sanctuary, and mortal beings are no longer allowed here."

"What? Why?" asked Sokka.

"Mortals just like you have come into this Library and taken advantage of my knowledge," replied Wong Shi Tong. "They use it to plot against and destroy their enemies with their causes justified as for the greater good, but nonetheless they still used the information here for destruction and then destroy what they find so no one else could find it. I will not have my knowledge abused or destroyed, so you must leave immediately."

"But, this is the Avatar," said Sokka, trying to convince the Spirit to let them stay. "He's the bridge between our two worlds."

Wong Shi Tong looked at Aang curiously. "The Avatar?"

"Yeah, that's me," said Aang. "You have my word that the knowledge here will not be abused, Great Spirit." Aang bowed as he spoke in respect.

"Hmm, very well, but on one condition. You must prove yourselves as scholars. I require each of you to donate a piece of knowledge to this Library."

They all thought about what they had, and offered up the best they could. The Professor offered a first edition book from the University. Katara gave up her Waterbending scrolls that helped her and Aang learn some waterbending before they reached the North Pole. Aang gave in a wanted poster of him from the Fire Nation. Though the Spirit wasn't particularly pleased with the poster, he was even less happy with Sokka's contribution. He found a piece of string and made a knot before offering it up to the Spirit.

Wong Shi Tong looked down at Sokka and his knot. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"What?" said Sokka. "It's a special knot. That counts as knowledge!" He was almost a little too happy about his poorly made knot.

The Spirit rolled his eyes and unwillingly accepted the contribution before turning over to Ed.

"What will you be willing to contribute?" the Spirit asked him.

Ed took a moment to think about it. "You said part of your Library was destroyed, right?"

The Spirit hesitated. "That's right."

"Do you still have everything? All of the destroyed pieces?" he asked.

The Great Owl hesitated yet again, unsure about what Ed was getting at. "Yes. A firebender burned everything to ashes, and it is all still exactly where he left it."

Ed grinned as he got an idea. "Then I have something better for you than knowledge. I don't have any books or scrolls to offer up, but I can restore the pieces of information you lost."

"That's not possible," said the Owl. "It's all been burned to ashes."

"Yeah, Ed. What are you talking about?" said Aang. "There's no way you could put it all back together."

"Yeah, it's all ashes," said Katara. "If anything, you could probably clean it up for him."

Ed looked back at the young Avatar. "Aang, just trust me. Like I said before, I can't bend the elements like you guys can, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

He then looked to the Spirit. "If I fix it, will you consider that my contribution?"

Wong Shi Tong looked down at Ed with skepticism, but nodded his head. "If somehow you manage to put my Library back together, I will consider that your contribution and you may roam the grounds with your group."

"Then take me to it," Ed replied.

The Spirit bowed his head. "Very well."

He turned around and led the way through the Library to a section that had a Fire Nation insignia on the back of the wall, but everything before it was burned to a crisp. The floor was covered in the ashes of the books and scrolls that were once apart of this great Library, and all of it was information concerning the Fire Nation.

 _No wonder it all got burned down…_ thought Sokka. _Now no one can use this information against them in the War._

Ed took a look around. "You absolutely sure this is everything?" Ed asked.

"Positive," said the Spirit. "Every molecule of Ash is still right here. I will leave you in peace to begin your work."

"Nah, don't bother. This will only take a few minutes," he said, clasping his hands together where everyone could hear the metal from his automail touch his flesh. He then put his hands down on the ground and began to transmute everything in the room to the way it was originally. The bright light from the transmutation came as a shock to everyone. Everyone watched Ed in awe, not sure if they believed their eyes with what was happening before them as every book, scroll, parchment, and bookshelf started to come back together, almost like magic.

When he was done, he turned and looked at the Owl. "There, all done."

Wong Shi Tong looked at him in disbelief. "What kind of bending do you use to achieve such a task?"

"It's not bending at all. It's science. Go ahead, see for yourself. Everything is exactly the way it was before it was burned," said Ed.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, and the Professor couldn't stop gawking.

"What...what did you do?" asked Sokka.

"It's science," Ed replied, looking at Sokka and then turned to Wong Shi Tong. "Now that I've helped you, I need your help. Please, I need to know everything you know about the Spirit world."

"What concern do you have with the Spirit World? There is nothing there for mortals like you to interfere with," replied the Spirit.

Ed looked down to the ground. "I know I'm just another human to you, but please, the Spirit World is my only chance to get home. I have to do this." He was clenching his fists.

The Owl was curious, just like everyone else. "Where are you from?"

"I'm not from around here," Ed replied. "Let's just leave it at that."

"That still doesn't tell me where you're from," Wong Shi Tong retorted.

"That's none of your business, now, is it?!" Ed said as he started to get kinda snappy. "I said that I'm not from around here and to just leave it at that! Now tell me what you know!"

"Ed, calm down. He's not trying to get nosy. He just wants to know the connection between your home and the Spirit World," said Katara.

"Yeah, there's no need to get angry," said Aang. "This Spirit has allowed us to come into his Library when he has banished other people from coming in. We're being treated as guests here."

Ed took a deep breath and tried to calm down, knowing that they were right and that Alphonse would have said the same thing. They were reminding him of his brother.

"I'm from a country called Amestris. It's my belief that I came here through a portal in the Spirit World, something we called the Gate of Truth that could only be opened by a certain type of Alchemy."

"Alchemy, is that what you did to my books?" asked the Spirit.

"Yes. Alchemy is the science of understanding how to deconstruct and reconstruct matter and goes by the law of equivalent exchange. I was able to transmute your collection back to the way it was as long as all of the original pieces were still here so that the law of equivalency could be upheld."

"If Alchemy is what opened the gate that brought you here, why don't you open the gate with that?" asked the Spirit.

All eyes were on Ed as he thought of how to answer that. He was clenching his fists, remembering everything that had happened to him, to his brother, and to his country. They were painful memories, things he wishes never happened. His death...the Philosopher's stone...Alphonse's sacrifice...and ultimately his own that brought him here. "I did it to save my brother, but I wouldn't dare try it again, not without the amplifier I had, and even if I did have it, I wouldn't use it again unless I was truly desperate."

They could see the pain the memories brought, and Ed didn't want that. He wasn't one to show off his pain and suffering, though that was practically his life's story. He looked back up at the Spirit. "Is that enough of an answer for you? Because I think it's my turn to start asking questions."

"Very well," replied the Owl.

"The Gate, do you know where it is?" asked Ed.

Wong Shi Tong took a moment to think. "Based off of everything you told me, I believe I know where it is, but it's in a place in the Spirit World that is not to be trifled with. It contains Spirits of knowledge. They're nothing like me, though. While I have a collection and I send my knowledge seekers out to find my information, these Spirits are all knowing. They know everything that is Truth."

"That's gotta be it!" Ed exclaimed as he started to get excited.

"It is a separate area of the Spirit World. Most dare not to cross over there, for the Price of going through the gate is a grave one. Just as you said before, though I had never heard it put that way, it goes by the law of Equivalency. I strongly recommend that you stay away from it and try to make a life here, but if you insist, it will be your own destruction, and if you choose to do so then I will not stop you. The section on the Spirit World is just over there. It has everything you could possibly need to know."

While Ed was getting pumped up about finding a way home, Aang was unsure as he listened to what the Spirit had to say on the matter.

"Great Spirit, could he even go into the Spirit World?" Aang asked. "Whenever I go into the Spirit World, it's usually on accident, and I wind up leaving my physical body behind."

"Young Avatar, there are ways this can be done, but it won't be easy for him," replied the Spirit. "I have warned him of the dangers of the Realm of Truth, and getting there will be just as difficult and possibly dangerous if done in the wrong way. He has heard my warning. What he does from here is entirely up to him."

"But, it's my job to keep the balance in the Spirit World as well as the physical world," said Aang. "What if what he's looking for tips the balance of both worlds?"

"If he interferes with your job as the Avatar, then it is your duty to step in. Don't let fear overrun your job, but remember that there is a right and a wrong way to do everything," said the Owl, and with that, he was off in a different part of the Library.

 _ ***Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave comments, questions, etc. and tell your friends about the story- I'll try to update soon!**_


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Discovery

Aang thought about everything that Wong Shi Tong had said, about there being a right way and a wrong way to do everything. He wanted to help Ed get back home, but he had no idea what Ed was capable of and how far he would go to do so. Actually, he knew nothing about him except that he knows how to use a science called Alchemy, he appears to be very smart, and he is trying to get home through the Spirit World. He might threaten the balance of the Spirit World, which would affect the Physical world in return. It might even get him home, but it could leave this world in an uproar if done wrong.

But, he remembered that he said there was a right _and_ a wrong way, which means that if Ed finds the wrong way, all they have to do is steer him towards the right way, but will it be obvious which is right and which is wrong? Will they know right away?

"Hey, Aang," said Katara, coming over to him, "are you okay?"

"Hu? Oh, I'm fine," he said, not ready to voice his worries about Ed.

"You sure? We're over here trying to find information on the Fire Nation, but you just seem zoned out over here."

Katara could always see right through him, which made his heart leap. For her, he was an open book that never needed a whole lot of explaining. She was always so good at understanding him.

"Well, you heard what the Spirit and Ed said about the Spirit World," said Aang. "He intends to find a way to the Realm of Truth, which is considered off limits for a lot of Spirits. I can't help but wonder if maybe it's just too dangerous. I mean, I want Ed to get home, but I don't want him to do it at the cost of this world. He also said there was a right and a wrong way to do it. What if he ends up doing it wrong? What if we don't know right away that it's wrong? That's my job to prevent it, and I can't let him endanger our world."

"Aang, I understand why you're worried, but worrying about something you don't even know is going to happen is going to drain you and keep you from what we're doing. Ed is doing his research on the Spirit World while Sokka is rummaging through what documents he can find about the Fire Nation. We can talk to Ed about it later, but we can't stay in this library for forever."

Aang lowered his head a bit. "Yeah, you're right. I just can't stop thinking about it...I just can't shake this feeling that it could get really bad for us."

"And if things start to get bad, we will take care of it then," she said, trying to say and do everything she could to reassure him. She smiled as she looked at him, trying to change the mood a bit. Though Aang only felt slightly reassured, he felt a whole lot better after talking to Katara.

Meanwhile, Edward was going through documents on the Spirit World, finding a lot of legends and stories about different Spirits mostly, but some documents were also hard fact. He was getting a lot of information about the Spirit World in general. He even found some interesting stories about some giant Lion Turtles and the first Avatar, but what he really needed was something about the Realm of Truth and how he could get there.

 _Maybe if I go back far enough in the dates I can find something…_ Ed thought to himself. _This right here was about the first civilizations. Does it go back any further than that? Was there a Spirit World here before there were ever any people?_

"Hey, Al, have you-," he started to say, only to remember that his brother wasn't there with him. His heart sank, remembering that he was in this by himself while his brother was maybe alive maybe not. He'd hoped that the transmutation worked, but that's part of the reason he wanted to get home so badly. He wanted to know for sure and without a doubt that his little brother was safe and in one piece.

He had to get Al out of his head for now, though, or he would never be able to focus and find what he was looking for, so he went back to looking through books and scrolls.

Several shelves down, though, Sokka was having just as little luck. He'd found lots of information on the Fire Nation, but nothing that would give them an edge in the war.

"Previous Fire Lords, Fire Nation Family Tree, The Founding of the Fire Nation," said Sokka as he listed off several of the volumes he came across while he looked for a title that would seem useful in his hunt.

Then, he came across a scroll titled The Darkest Day in Fire Nation History.

"This seems promising," he said, pulling the scroll off of its place in the shelf, but he opened it to find that part of it was ripped out.

"Oh, come on!" he said aloud, growing aggrevated.

"Hey, Ed, I thought you said that by doing...whatever it is that you did, you would have everything back in its place exactly the way it was," said Sokka, looking over at him.

"I did. Everything is exactly the way it was before it was burned," Ed replied. "Why?"

"There's a piece of this that was ripped out, and if it was put back to the way it was with what you did, then someone must have ripped it and taken it with them before everything was burned down."

"Your powers of deduction truly are astonishing," said Katara, walking over to her brother.

"No, this is big. Look, this says that it's suppose to be about the darkest day in Fire Nation History, but we can't read hardly anything about it because there's a chunk that was ripped out. All we have are some fragments of sentences that don't really tell us anything without the whole page, but look up here. There's a date written. There has to be a way we can find out what happened on that day."

Everyone, except for Ed, started looking through to find that date. Ed was looking at a book that seemed promising for his own cause. Katara looked over and noticed Ed fulfilling his own agenda and thought about saying something, but she knew he wasn't apart of their group. Ed has nothing to do with the war. He just wanted to get home.

"AHHH, There's nothing here!" Sokka yelled, getting less frustrated and more mad. "The Fire Nation is always one step ahead of us, and once, just once, it would be great if we could have the upper hand!"

Sokka had let out his anger, so he took a deep breath and said, "I _need_ to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day."

Out of nowhere, a fox comes out and grabs the scroll from his hands.

"Hey! What the," he started, but he looked at the fox and a thought occurred to him…

"Professor," said Sokka, "What did the knowledge seekers look like? I think you may have said it before, but I can't remember."

The Professor looks at the fox and back at Sokka. "If you're implying that the creature before you is a knowledge seeker, you would be correct."

Sokka smiled and looked over at the little fox, er, knowledge seeker. "Can you help me?" he asked, looking at the creature.

The Fox dashed off with no sign, and with that everyone jumped up to follow it.

"Ed, aren't you coming?" asked Katara, looking back at him.

"Hm? Oh, I'll find you later. I think I've stumbled across some interesting information," he replied, looking back down at his book.

Katara nodded and started the run back towards the group as they followed the fox.

Ed looked down at the book before him with intrigued interest, but a loss of hope.

 _No...I could never do that...It's against everything I have come to believe in…_

The book was most certainly everything he had been looking for, but some of the information held in the book he considered evil. _Still, there has to be something in here that could be useful information...if anything, give me a lead as to what to do next...I better hold onto this._

 _*That's it for now! Thank you for reading, and for all of my fans from my aeartist18 account, thanks so much for your patience with me! I hope to update agains soon!_ _ **Please review! :)**_ _I like to know what you guys think :)_


	6. Chapter Five

***** _ **Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter! Please R &R! :)**_

* _Everyone knows what happens next if they've seen Avatar, so I'm gonna summarize it all really quick since 1. it's boring to just be rewriting the show… 2. what's the point in writing it if everyone knows what happens? So, I will summarize it in a quick paragraph and then get back to writing the crossover._

They all followed the knowledge seeker to a room they found to be a celestial calendar. This is where they put in the date that Sokka found on the scroll and discovered that the darkest day in Fire Nation History was indeed the day of a Solar Eclipse, or the day of black sun, and that the Fire Nation loses their ability to firebend when there is an eclipse.

Chapter Five

Sokka was jumping for joy at this information he had obtained, and looked at the knowledge seeker. "Here, you've earned it," he said as he tossed a cookie over to it as a reward for all of its help.

The knowledge seeker happily took his treat and left with a smile on its face.

"Humans are so predictable," said Wong Shi Tong as it came up behind Sokka out of nowhere. "All they want is to destroy each other. You've given me such regret. I never should have allowed you to roam my collections."

"We had no choice," said Sokka, getting defensive with the Owl. "These people have terrorized the world for long enough, taking people's lives, destroying families, taking away the people we care about." Of course, he could only remember how he had lost his mother to a fire nation raid and then his father left them to go to war not long after. He could still remember the day he watched his father get on the ship to leave their small village in the Southern Water Tribe, and it was a day that would always rip at his heart. He and Katara had just as much of a reason as any to want the Fire Nation out of the picture.

"Please, we just want to protect the people we love," said Aang, pleading with the now angry spirit as he could only remember how the Fire Nation wiped out his entire nation of people. He never realized how much pain and anger a person could hold until he discovered the corpse of Monk Gyatso at the Southern Air Temple.

"And now, I am going to protect what I love," The Spirit said, stretching himself out to make himself seem larger and more dangerous. His neck was stretched out long enough that it looked like a swan neck with its feathers ruffled. This Owl was going for the kill.

The Spirit attacked at the Avatar, making them all run out the door and away. The Owl followed them and they all scattered, going in different directions. He picked one and went with it, but everyone had found a hiding spot. They were out of sight, and it suddenly became a game of hide and go seek.

"You can't hide from an Old Spirit forever!" he said, standing up tall on his legs and flapping his wings. "I will find you, even if it takes years!"

"What is he doing?!" asked Katara, who was not that far from Aang.

"He's sinking the Library!" yelled Aang with the horrible realization that they could very well get stuck down there. "Katara, find Ed. The Professor should be somewhere with Sokka. We have to get out of here before we're completely covered in sand!"

Katara nodded and went towards where she remembered leaving Ed. He was still where she left him.

"Ed!" she yelled, trying to get his attention.

Ed looked over in her direction. "Katara, what's going on?!"

"It's the Great Spirit," she replied. "He's sinking the Library!"

Ed's face became struck with horror. "We have to get out of here before we're all eating sand for lunch," he said. "Where are the others?"

"Aang is looking for Sokka and the Professor. He's working on getting them out," she replied.

"We need to start heading for the exit. We'll meet them there," Ed said. "Come on, let's go!"

Meanwhile, Aang found Sokka and the Professor, but leaving was up for debate.

"Sokka, we have to get out of here before there is no way out!" said Aang, pleading with Sokka.

"Aang, we have to go back to that room. We know that the Solar Eclipse is the day that they are most vulnerable, but we need to know when the next one is gonna be," said Aang.

"We can't check every date for an eclipse. That's just crazy! We don't have enough time!"

"No, we don't have to. We only need to check the dates between now and the day the comet comes, because after that...well...let's try not to think about that," Sokka said, trying to stay on the bright side.

Aang took a moment to think about it and realized that Sokka was right. They needed to know when the next one was, and it wouldn't do them a lot of good if it was going to be after Sozin's comet.

"Alright," said Aang. "But we have to be quick. Professor, you start heading towards the exit and meet up with Ed and Katara. Sokka and I will handle this."

"...I can't," said the Professor.

"What? What do you mean you can't?" said Sokka. "Just get up and start running!"

"No...I mean...I can't leave this place. I've spent years looking for this, this magnificent Library…" he said, seeming completely at peace with himself with all of the chaos around him. "I could spend an eternity here."

"That's crazy talk! Your life is more important than these books!" yelled Sokka.

"Sokka, if he wants to stay, we can't make him. We have to make sure we all get out of here alive," said Aang before turning to the Professor with a bow of respect. "Thank you for everything, Professor."

The Professor smiled. "It has been an honor and a privilege to serve the Avatar."

"Alright, lets go, Aang," said Sokka as he started to run in the direction of the Celestial Calendar.

While they were heading away from the exit, Katara and Ed were trying to run towards it. It's kinda hard to escape, though, when you have a huge Owl Spirit trying to catch them, and Wong Shi Tong was hot on their trail.

They were hiding behind a bookshelf not far from the entrance where they came in. Ed was on the edge trying to peek around while Katara was hiding right next to him.

 _Come on, Ed, think…_ Ed thought to himself. _We can make it out of this alive. The owl isn't far behind us, and if we go running out he's sure to see us heading for the tower. Even if we were to make it to the tower, we climbed down a rope to get in here. It's fine for getting in and out normally, but it would be too slow for trying to escape. Aang, Sokka, and the Professor aren't even here yet. Should I wait before attempting an escape plan? No, there's not a lot of time, and I need to at least get Katara out of here while I still can. That way, if we run out of time for the rest of us, at least one of us made it out._

"Katara," Ed whispered, hoping that the Owl wouldn't hear them. "I'm going to make a distraction, and I want you to start climbing the rope to get out of here."

"What? And leave you behind? No!" Katara replied. "Aang and my brother are still out there. I'm not leaving without everyone."

"Don't you see, Katara?" said Ed, raising his voice a little as he turned to look at her. "We are being hunted while the Library is sinking into the sand. We don't have long to get out of here, and all of us might not make it out before the Library is too far into the sand. We're not guaranteed to make it out of here alive, and I have the chance to make sure you do. You have to take it. I will do my best to get your brother and Aang out of here. I promise you, I won't leave without them."

Katara took a moment to consider everything Ed was saying. "Ed, I can't lose them too. Look me square in the eye and promise me that Sokka and Aang will make it out of here. Promise me, and I'll go."

Ed looked her dead in the eye and promised her. "I will get them out. You have my word on that."

Katara felt a little more at ease hearing him say that with the sincerity in his eyes, but she was still terrified of losing them. She took Ed's word for it, though, and decided to trust him. "Just remember this, Ed. I need my brother, but the World needs Aang."

Ed nodded and took another peek out at the crossing under the tower where they had come in. He then transmuted his arm into a blade before Katara's very eyes. There were so many things she wanted to ask him about that, but she knew it would have to wait.

"I'm going to draw out Wong Shi Tong. When I do, when he's not looking, head straight for the rope and start climbing up. Be as quiet as you can be so he won't hear you. On that rope not only are you vulnerable, but you're one of his prey who is close to escaping. He wants us all, but since I'm on the ground no where close to getting out you will be the target. If he hears you he will leave me and go straight for you. Understand?"

"Got it, but are you going to be okay?" she asked. "Do you plan on taking him head on?"

"Like I said before, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Ed replied, and before she could ask him anything else, he was running across the bridge. "Hey, Wong Shi Tong, come on out and get me while you still can!"

Wong Shi Tong came out and went straight for Ed, and that was Katara's cue to run towards the rope. Ed was running until he knew he would have to fight the Owl, trying to stay where he could see her while staying away at the same time.

 _If I could just make sure she makes it out alright, then I can turn and fight,_ Ed thought to himself.

His entire plan was shot to pieces, though, the moment Aang and Sokka came running out.

"Katara!" yelled Sokka, running towards his sister and the rope.

Wong Shi Tong heard Sokka yelling and went straight for them.

"Ahh, shit!" yelled Ed as he ran towards the Owl with his blade of an arm and cut him off.

It didn't do much good, though, because Wong Shi Tong just jumped up and caught the air with his wings as he left Ed behind. He was heading straight for the rope, and Ed didn't have a lot of options as Sokka started to climb up the rope with Katara. Aang was on his staff and met Wong Shi Tong in the air, but before Wong Shi Tong could attack him mid air, Ed went for him. With a clasp of his hands, he transmuted everything around him to go straight towards Wong Shi Tong and nail him to the ground. It didn't hold him, but it delayed him just enough to give them a head start.

"Aang, get them out of here. I will hold him off and meet you up there," Ed yelled, heading straight towards the Owl.

"Ed, you can't fight him on your own!" said Aang, genuinely scared.

Ed grinned, looking up at Aang as he was sprinting. "Now that you guys are safe, I can. There's no holding back now."

Ed clapped his hands together and put them down on the ground to make everything rumble as the rocks moved towards Wong Shi Tong, knocking him over the bridge with his wings bound by the very rock that knocked him over.

By the time Ed looked up, Katara and Sokka were almost out and Aang was helping them up, but they weren't close enough. He saw that the window they had used to get in was close to the ground as sand was starting to come out of it.

 _Dammit, they won't make it in time._

Ed looked around at everything he had, and with what was left he transmuted into a giant hand that he jumped on, He moved up with his Alchemy to grab the others before having it shove them all out the window just in time to see it sink far beneath the sand.


	7. Chapter Six

* _Hope everyone liked the last chapter! I've had people say something about a fight between Ed and Aang. I'm also playing with that idea, but it will probably be a bit before I work that in. Also, keep in mind that Ed and Aang are about equal strength. It's just that their strengths and weaknesses are opposite, so they're like two sides of the same coin and where one falls short the other can pick up and help out. Okay, now back to the story!_

Chapter Six

Ed walks over to Sokka and smacks him across the top of his head. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL BEFORE YOU CAME IN SCREAMING! I had a plan and it was working until you came in!"

"I didn't know you had a plan! I saw my sister climbing up a rope and I was trying to get her attention!" Sokka yelled back at Ed.

"Why the hell did you need her attention? She was escaping! She was getting out safely, which is what you should have been doing! You saw the Spirit chasing me and your sister getting away and the first thing that came to your mind was, 'Oh, I should really yell across the Library to get my sister's attention even if it gets the attention of the giant Spirit who's trying to kill me as well'?! You didn't need her attention, all you needed to do was start climbing!"

"ENOUGH!" Aang yelled, breaking up the argument as he swung his staff down blowing air and sand in their faces as well as pushing them a few feet away from where they were originally standing. "We all made it out alive, and that's what matters, but while you two knuckleheads were standing there arguing, did either of you notice that Appa was missing?"

In fact, neither of them had noticed. They looked around and saw that Appa was indeed nowhere to be seen in the vast desert and that Toph was sitting on the ground hugging her knees.

"There was nothing I could do, Aang…" said Toph. "I'm so sorry...the Sandbenders came, and it was either save you or save Appa…"

"We could have made it out," said Aang. "We would have found a way, but Appa was our only way out of here, and now he's gone!"

"Aang, there's no sense in yelling at her," said Katara, trying to calm him down and be a voice of reason. "Toph did what she could to get us out. She can't do it all, and she helped save our lives."

"She's right, Aang," said Ed. "Being mad about your Bison won't solve anything. It won't get us out of here, it just keeps us here longer. The only thing we can do now is try our best to get the hell out of here. We need to start walking."

"We can't make it without Appa," said Aang. "Even you said that it's the most dangerous desert in the world. Isn't that the whole reason you came along, so that you didn't have to walk it?"

"I didn't like walking it, but I had been in and out of this desert for weeks, so I have that as an advantage. Flying makes things a hell of a lot easier, but it's not impossible to navigate this place on foot."

"Ed is right," said Katara, pulling out a chart from her bag. "It's almost dark out, too. Night will be here soon, and it will make it easier to travel. It won't be as hot and we can use the stars to help point us in the right direction. We can do this."

Aang was reluctant, but he agreed. "Fine, but as soon as we get out of here, finding Appa has to be our first priority."

"Agreed, but we can't make him a priority until we all make it out of here," said Katara.

With that, they all started walking, and the further they walked the cooler it got as the night sky started to come out. The sun was completely down for almost an hour before they stopped.

"Let's rest here," said Katara, giving the entire group permission to collapse onto the sand. "We can rest for a few hours, but we need to get back up and start traveling again while it's still dark out. It'll make it easier on all of us."

Most of what they had was taken with Appa when the sandbenders came, but Ed carried his bag around with him everywhere, so he had some water and a little bit of food.

"Here, share this with everyone here. We all need to try and stay hydrated," he said, giving the water to Sokka who took it and drank before passing it on to the next person.

Sokka looked over at Ed with remorse, who was going through his bag looking for something. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled across the Library like that, and I feel bad for putting all of us in danger while you were trying to get us out of there alive. I should have thought first. What you did down there, putting yourself at risk to save us and then what you did to get rid of the Spirit and push us all out, it was really amazing. You hardly even know us and you put your life on the line like that. You were trying to make sure Katara was safe, and I can't thank you enough for that, so thanks."

Ed let all of it soak in before he responded. "Don't mention it. I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. I'm not the best at controlling my temper. My brother was always the level headed one, and he would always be the one to hold me back. I can understand how you and Katara are and how you would do anything to make sure she was safe from harm. I've paid the ultimate price to do just that."

"You have a brother?" asked Katara. "Is he back in your world?"

Ed didn't respond to her question. He didn't like thinking about it because he truly and honestly had no idea if Alphonse was even alive after what he did.

He went to take off the rest of the shredded cloth on his right sleeve that was torn apart from the fighting as well as transmuting the metal and then found the wrap in his bag and started to wrap it around his automail. He needed to have it wrapped all the way up to the stub in his arm so he could keep the direct sunlight off of it. The heat would be more bearable on his skin that way.

Katara noticed not only his lack of response but also his arm. "So, what happened to your arm?"

Edward finished wrapping it and took a deep breath as he tried to think of a good way to respond. "There are certain things I'd rather not talk about. My brother and my arm are two of them." He then turned to look at her apologetic and empathetic expression. "You should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

Ed was suddenly back in that room with Rose, dancing for what seemed like no reason whatsoever.

"Rose?" said Ed, looking at the woman before him. "You're okay! Rose, am I home? How did I get here?"

"You've been gone too long, Ed," she responded, continuing the dance.

"Where's Al? Rose, have you seen Alphonse? Is he okay?" Ed asked, breaking away the dance as he looked around the room for Al, but when he turned back around it wasn't Rose who was standing before him. It was Winry.

"Ed, where have you been?" she asked, just standing there with tears coming down her face. "You've been gone too long."

"Winry! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ed, getting confused. "Wait, wasn't rose just here?"

Then, he took a moment to look behind Winry, where Alphonse's suit of armor lay scattered into pieces.

"Al?" he said, shaking as he grew nervous at the turnout he dreaded to hear. "Alphonse?! Winry, please tell me that's not Alphonse! Did he get his body back?" He was walking closer and closer to Winry now, shaking more and more with every step he took. "Winry, where is Alphonse?!"

Winry was still crying, but calmly said, "You've been gone too long, Ed. You've been gone too long," almost as if she were playing a skipped record.

Ed went up to the armor and saw where the blood seal on the helmet had been damaged, and his heart sunk as he began to cry.

"Alohonse...no...ALPHONSE!"

"Ed, wake up," said Katara, shaking him awake from the obvious nightmare he was having.

Ed came to and sat up, looking as everyone had come around him.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Sokka, looking at him somewhat confused and somewhat concerned.

Once Ed caught his breath, he looked down and said, "It was nothing. Just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you all."

"Ed, do you wanna talk about it?" asked Katara, putting a hand on his shoulder where she felt the automail connected to his flesh.

"I'm not the talking sort, Katara. Thanks for the concern, but I'll be okay," he said. "Just go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke everyone up."

Katara nodded her head and let it be, as much as she didn't want to. She was concerned about him, but at the same time she barely knew him and didn't want to push him or seem overbearing.

Ed lay there thinking about his nightmare and though he didn't believe in God, he prayed that his brother was okay as he held back the tear that was trying to escape his eye at the thought of his brother not making it. Afterall, his mother didn't. Who's to say that his brother is even alive? He didn't want to think about it, but every time he had one of those nightmares, he was confronted with that very possibility.

 _*Okay, that's all for now! PLEASE R &R! I like to know what everyone thinks!_


End file.
